


News

by NoExpetations



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Aliens, Crack, I Don't Even Know, My First Fanfic, TV News
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22465474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoExpetations/pseuds/NoExpetations
Summary: A year back or 2 there was a news story about Latvia thinking that Aliens had invaded Estonian skies but what really happened?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	News

**Author's Note:**

> I have no clue on what I am creating but it is based on actual news from Estonian news channel Reporter.  
> Also English isn't my first language sooo yeah. I will probaly make mistakes.  
> Story is in Latvia's point of view.  
> And please don't take offense of the jokes they weren't meant to offend anyone.

Russian airforce plane flew over Estonia and Estonia didn't really even bother.  
And now Spain has lost a missile in Estonia and he didn't really care just kept talking how this one school needed a math teacher.  
Like those two events shouldn't be brushed aside and joked at like Estonia does.  
Something is wrong with Estonia.  
I will find out what it is.

But what could have happened.  
Maybe Estonia was brain washed, but by who?  
Or was he just being stoic?  
No he joked that the guy controlling the missiles stretched and whoops.. bye bye missile.  
Maybe it was the aliens?  
Yeah it was probably the aliens.  
Why else would Estonia act so weirdly?  
Maybe I should ask him.

So I called Estonia "Hey Igaunija!"  
"Hey Läti" Estonia replied  
"So by any chance were you abduckted by aliens?" I asked  
Estonia just laughed for a good minute  
and I said "This is serious Estonia?  
Estonia calmed down a little and tried to say in the most serious voice he could manage at the moment "No. I haven't been abduckted. Where did you even get that idea?"  
"Well you have been acting weird lately, with the plane and the missile."  
"Latvia everything is fine. See there weren't any big consequences to nether of events. No war what so ever." exclaimed Estonia  
"Are you sure?" I asked to be sure  
"Yes Latvia I am sure" Estonia said chuckling lightly

"Oh okay. That sounds logical actually." I say after thinking about it a bit more  
"It does. Oh I have to tell Soome about this. Thanks Latvia you made my day" Estonia said  
"Thats emparrasing. Please don't tell anyone."  
"I see what I can do. Bye Läti"  
"Bye Igaunija." I said and ended the call

Agggh!  
He will definatly tell Finland.  
At least Estonia got a good laugh out of it.


End file.
